CharaNari Special: Amulet MaiHime!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: An X Egg appears and Amu & Temari transforms! Amu had learned Nagi's secret but will their relationship between each other stay the same? And what about Ikuto? Will our favorite neko and pinkette ever make up?
1. Transformation

**Suteneko: I'm back…**

**Ikuto: You look as if you've been run over by a truck.**

**Suteneko: WELL OF COURSE I DO STUPID! I SPENT THE ENTIRE FUCKING WEEKEND WITH MY OVER-ECCENTRIC FAMILY STUPID!**

**Chou: Mila-chan, please calm down…**

**Amu: Did you get sunburned?**

**Chou: Yes she did. But Mila-chan had fun at the beach with her family right?**

**Suteneko: That was the only ENJOYABLE part of the weekend…**

**Ikuto: So basically, you had a crappy weekend?**

**Suteneko: Yes I did. Now what was I going to do again? Oh right…**

**KAIRI!**

**Kairi: *rushes towards me* Yes?**

**Suteneko: Kairi, in my opinion, you are the smartest and the most respected character and I would like you to type out the chapters for me. **

**FOR ALL THE STORIES.**

***passes the script to Kairi***

**Please? My head is pounding and I need to sleep. God I hate road trips…**

**Kairi: Alright, I'll help.**

**Suteneko: *kisses Kairi on the cheek* Thanks Kairi.**

**Chou? Please stay here and make sure everything is done properly. Thank you.**

**Ja Ne everyone.**

***yawns, tucks myself in my bed and sleeps***

**Chou: Mila-chan is really tired.**

**Kairi: *blushes* Why did she-?**

**Chou: When she's tired, she becomes out of character and does things like that unconsciously.**

**Ikuto: She was really polite too.**

**Chou: Let's get on to the story now shall we?**

**AmuKuroNekoHime does not Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

Summary

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"What's with the night gown? It's short!"

"I think it looks good on you, the pink matches your hair quite nicely."

I blushed a bit at the compliment knowing she was right until Temari shouted;

"X Egg!"

* * *

"An X Egg? Then let's go then!"

"What, I'm not going to let you do that! You'll collapse again!"

Amu clasped her hands together & got down on her knees;

"Temari please! My charas are sleeping and I'm the only one here who can purify eggs besides aren't you curious to know what are transformation together will be like?"

Temari cringed slightly;

_Damn she got me…_

_I hope Nagihiko doesn't kill me for this…_

"Fine!"

Amu got up from the floor and cheered; "Hooray!"

Then Amu's face turned serious and brought her hands to her chest and performed her signature sign;

"My Own Heart-Unlock!"

A large light, the colour of cherry blossoms engulfed Amu & Temari and together they transformed into one.

"Amulet MaiHime!"

When the light faded away, Amu looked in a mirror and sighed at her appearance.

_Another sexy outfit?_

Amu was dressed in a hot pink kimono that went down to mid-thigh and the kimono also included a train that went down to her ankles. The ends of the kimono sleeves were black and so is the obi around her waist and her black heels. On her back, Amu recognized was the naginata that Nadeshiko used in her chara change. Around her neck was the Humpty Lock, emitting a pale pink glow. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail by a ribbon with two cherry blossom-shaped hairclips in it. (Picture on profile)

Amu turned away from the mirror and looked around for an open window and spotted it on the right wall of the room. Amu walked towards it and climbed out of it. When she reached the other side, her jaw dropped and Temari who is inside her body giggled.

_WTH? There's a freaking forest near Nagi's house?_

Suddenly, Amu shivered but it wasn't the wind that made her shiver.

It was cold and had somewhat upset feeling to it.

"It's the X Egg Amu-chan." explained Temari.

"Is this how you always feel when you sense an X Egg?"

"Yes, it's sad don't you think?"

Amu nodded.

_I can't believe the charas can go around so easily when this feeling can hit them at any time of the day when an X Egg appears._

She bent her knees, jumped and landed on a tree. Amu jumped from tree to tree for a good 5 minutes searching for the X Egg. Then she stopped when she heard a familiar sound. She looked up to see the X Egg. The X Egg saw her as well and glowed purple. When its X Energy came off of it, Amu jumped up and grabbed the tree branch above her and pulled herself up. She swung her legs over the branch and sat on it. Amu smirked and Temari appeared in front of her;

"Temari, what do you think?"

Temari smiled; "I think this bad egg should be punished."

Amu nodded and the X Egg sweatdropped when it heard the word "punish".

_What could the girls have in mind?_

Amu got up from her sitting position and stood on the tree. She pulled out her naginata from her back and twirled it in her hand and stopped once her body sunk into a fighting position.

"You had your turn to attack, now it's my turn." Amu told the X Egg smirking.

**Kairi: Done**

**Ikuto: Hey wait it's a cliffhanger!**

**Kairi: Suteneko stopped the chapter here so I'm stopping it here.**

**Ikuto: Did she finish the whole story?**

**Musashi: Yes she finished but you're not touching it.**

**Ikuto: Why not?**

**Kairi: Because she trusted me, not you.**

**Ikuto: Fuck you four eyes.**

**Chou: Please review!**


	2. Attack!

**Suteneko: Ikuto you okay?**

**Ikuto: *yawn*I'm tired. I'm going to have a cat nap**

***leaves with Yoru***

**Suteneko: Hey wait! Who's going to the disclaimer?**

**Chou: *clears throat***

**Suteneko: Oh yeah, I have you. Will you the disclaimer please?**

**Chou: *smiles* Sure. AmuKuroNekoHime does not Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary**

"Temari, what do you think?"

Temari smiled; "I think this bad egg should be punished."

Amu nodded and the X Egg sweatdropped when it heard the word "punish".

_What could the girls have in mind?_

Amu got up from her sitting position and stood on the tree. She pulled out her naginata from her back and twirled it in her hand and stopped once her body sunk into a fighting position.

"You had your turn to attack; now it's my turn." Amu told the X Egg smirking.

* * *

With her naginata in hand, Amu lunged forward at X Egg, but the it avoided the attack by flying higher into the air, Amu like before grabbed the tree branch above her and pulled herself up. She turned the X Egg and started forming a plan in her mind.

_What can I use to hold the X Egg down long enough for me to purify it?_

Suddenly Amu could hear Temari's voice ringing in her ears; "Amu-chan! Try this!"

A fan the colour of saffron appeared in Amu's right hand. Amu closed her eyes, raised her fan high above her head and sliced the air with it. What happened next was truly amazing.

A whirlwind of sakura petals came off the fan sucked in the X Egg. The whirlwind faded in the air, leaving the dizzy X Egg to float around in circles. Amu stood up and smirked

"Got you"

She straightened her back and made a heart shape with her hands;

"Negative Heart, Lock On!"

A heart appeared behind the X Egg;

"Open Heart!"

A large ray of light escaped her hands and struck the X Chara turning it back into its original form as a Heart's Egg.

Purified, it flew away, looking for its owner so he/she could be where it belongs once more.

At that moment, Amu remembered something VERY important.

_Oh crap if Nagi finds out I chara transformed with Temari, he'll slaughter me!_

With that thought I mind, Amu raced off back to the room. 2 minutes later, as she was climbing through the window, Temari undid the transformation with her and was once again dressed in her pink nightgown.

With closed eyes, a sigh and her arms outstretched, Amu fell back on the bed, only for her golden honey coloured eyes to meet the eyes of the man she never dreamed of seeing.

Golden honey coloured eyes met midnight blue ones.

The midnight blue eyes belonged to none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto

**Suteneko: What do you think Chou?**

**Chou: I think everyone will be BEGGING you for an update.**

**Suteneko: I love cliffhangers!**

**Chou: Please review!**


	3. A fight between men

**Suteneko: Hey everyone…**

**Ikuto: What with the dark cloud over her head….**

**Dark Cloud: *rains over Suteneko's head***

**Amu: What on earth is she so depressed about?**

**Ran: Cho, do you know?**

**Cho: I rather not say….**

**Miki: Come on, tell!**

**Cho: Fine. She's DESPERATELY waiting for a reply from someone so she can't concentrate at all.**

**Ikuto: That's it? Who's the person?**

**Cho: That, I will not say. **

**However….**

**I need Kairi-kun here.**

**Kairi: *suddenly appears out of nowhere***

**You called?**

**Cho: Type out the chapters for Suteneko will you? **

**Kairi: For how long?**

**Cho: Until she gets that reply…**

**Amu: Why can't she do it?**

**Kairi: In her current state, she won't be able to type out ANY chapters. Ok, I'll do it. Where's her notebook?**

**Miki: NVM, you can take my copy, **

***pulls out the copy and hands it to Kairi***

**Ikuto: How did you get a copy?**

**Miki: I took her notebook when she wasn't looking and made a copy of it.**

**Amu: Miki, you better not get caught by her. She'll probably throw you in a blender.**

**Miki: I won't! I'm a very discreet chara you know!**

**Suu & Dia: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

"Ever heard of personal space Tsukiyomi? Get that stupid playboy face away from mine or you'll regret it."

Ikuto was hurt. All he wanted to do was apologize to her.

_Does Amu really hate me that much?_

Before he could ask, the shoji door slid open and Nagi stepped inside.

When he saw how close Ikuto was to Amu, he got really REALLY angry.

"I thought I told you that you could see her with everyone else later."

Ikuto cringed, raised his head and faced the purple-head Jack.

_Jeez Amu was bad enough but this guy?_

_Oh god…_

_If he tells the others what happened yesterday…_

_I'll be mince meat!_

Ikuto desperately tried to explain,

"Look, I was looking for the bathroom earlier and I got lost."

Nagi retorted sarcastically,

"Really now? How convenient for you to end up I in the same room as the girl who just yelled and fought with you just yesterday then."

Ikuto cringed again.

It was sarcasm but it was the truth. He did end up in the room by accident.

_That reminds me, how come she looked so tired on the bed earlier?_

Ikuto sneaked a glance at her to see if she was alright but instead he received a glare from the pinkette before she turned away from him angrily.

"Nagi, could I have my clothes back? I think I want to go home now."

Nagi said nothing, he knew why she wanted to do so and he was happy to oblige. He went over to his dresser, squatted down and pulled open the last drawer. It was empty except for Amu's clothes. Nagi pulled them out, got up, closed the drawer with the back of his foot, went over to Amu and handed her clothes back. Amu smiled and thanked him gratefully.

Amu got up from the bed and turned her head to face Nagi,

"Nagi? Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Turn to your right, second door on the left."

Amu waved to her friend as she left, "Thanks Nagi."

Once the shoji door behind her was closed, Nagi pulled Ikuto close to him by the collar, their faces inches apart. Nagi's eyes were simmering with fury.

"I'm going to ask you the same question, Amu asked you at the mall."

Ikuto was confused

_What?_

"What is Amu to you?"

Ikuto pulled Nagi's hand off his shirt,

"What about you huh? What is Amu to you?" he retorted, looking for any means of changing the subject.

_I really don't want to tell this guy anything..._

Nagi crossed his arms and glared at the older man before him.

_Stupid asshole_

_Either he isn't sure of his feelings yet _

_Or _

_He's trying to think up a plan to run away from me._

_Tch, no matter, I'll beat him up in the end anyway._

"I used to like Amu-chan as a girl but I had to let go of her yesterday."

_Yesterday? Didn't they go together in the pet store?_

"Why?"

"Because I found out who likes."

_WHAT!_

"She unconsciously told me that she liked him. That look in her eyes and the gentleness of her voice when she talked about him...it really hurt me…but she seemed so happy. All I want is to see her smile and to do that she has to be happy. So as long as she's happy I'm happy."

"But then who is-?"

Suddenly the sound of the shoji door sliding open startled the two men, causing them to see a familiar person stepping inside,

"Yes, Fujisaki-kun, who is the guy that Amu-chan likes?"

"Gomen, but I would much rather she reveals who she likes herself."

"Fair enough"

"Are you two mental?"

The two guardians turned to Ikuto with raised eyebrows.

"You're just going to leave it at that? Aren't the least bit interested Tadase? You like her too after all."

"Of course I do but…"

Ikuto cut him off "Forcing it out of her won't work so how will we-?

Nagi raised his hand, "Actually, I might have an idea."

"You do?" Tadase asked

Nagi nodded with a mysterious smile playing about his full lips.

"First, we need to make a call."

**Kairi: That's the end.**

**Amu: Wha? Are you serious? Only 3 chapters?**

**Kairi: According to this notebook, she is planning for the next Chara Nari Special to be Amulet Soul.**

**Amu: That means you'll come in right?**

**Ikuto: So that's what Nagi meant, he was going to call you. But then, how can you help us find out who Amu likes?**

**Kairi: Well, it says here…**

**Suteneko: Where did you get that?**

**Amu: You recovered!**

**Suteneko: Yeah! He finally answered me back!**

**Ikuto: He? Ah…Logan right?**

**Suteneko: Yup! I asked him whether he would like to be part of New Beginning & he said yes!**

**Ikuto: So we can expect some Loganeko action huh?**

**Suteneko: I'm not saying anything. Hold it, don't change the subject, Kairi where did you get that notebook from?**

**Kairi: *nervous* This is Miki's copy.**

**Suteneko: *blinks* Miki? Why do you have a copy of my notebook?**

**Miki: *sweatdrops* I stole yours and photocopied it?**

**Suteneko: *creepy smile***

**PREPARE TO BE THROWN INTO A BLENDER YOU PESKY LITTLE-!**

**Miki: AAAH! *flies away***

**Amu: I told her so…..**

**Suteneko: Kairi burn that copy and never speak of what you know or I'll castrate you. Got it?**

**Kairi: *gulps and nods***

**Suteneko: *Nods & chases after Miki***

**Cho: She's back.**

**Ikuto: And still as crazy as ever.**

**Amu: Hey, since it's over doesn't that mean she'll make a one shot soon?**

**Cho: Yeah, it's Amuto.**

**Ikuto: Alright!**

**Cho: Please review & look out for Suteneko's next one-shot, **

**Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift (Ikutau & Amuto)****!**


End file.
